temporalfandomcom-20200215-history
The Origin Era
The Origin Era runs from the end of the Genesis Era to the splitting of Faerin into twelve provinces - the beginning of the Empire Era. Ayrith A Denai Aecar A Faerin In this Era, Faerin was known as the Fyren Nares. The land was divided into twelve nares (singular: nare), similar to the English counties, with internal adminstrators responsible for the everyday running of each nare but answerable to the King or Queen of the Fyren Nares who wielded supreme power. When the previous King or Queen died, the most magically powerful member of each of the dynasties was submitted in contention for the throne. They had to complete a series of strength and intelligence tests and whoever passed the tests fastest was crowned the next King or Queen. This was meant to ensure that the monarch would be both wise and strong enough to rule his people. In 413 OE, King Jhakta Celso was crowned. Despite huge magical strength and intelligence, he was cruel and demanded high taxes from each nare. There were huge famines throughout the Fyren Nares as a large proportion of the agricultural produce from Honar was sent to the King's table. In addition, in order to fulfil gemstone quotas, thousands of Roseby miners died. By 421 OE, the Fyren States were at their breaking point. Roseby and Honar seceded from the Fyren States, declaring themselves politically independent. King Jhakta commanded the Fyren Army to lay waste to Roseby and Honar, beginning the Empire War. The Fyren Army moved into Roseby and the capital, Thriel, was destroyed. In 422 OE, Briarrod declared independence from the Fyren Nares following the Fyren Army's invasion into Honar. Whilst Briarrod's cities had previously been on the edge of the Briarria Lake, they used magic to set them afloat so that the armies of King Jhakta would not be able to reach them. Briarrod became a centre for refugees during the Empire War. In 423 OE, the Rosebs finished building the city that had been working on since the Bloody Rose War. Lydeis was a mountain stronghold in the Nios Valida and magical shields made it impenetrable to anyone not of Roseb origin. The Fyren Army began a campaign into the Nios Valida but thousands perished and they were forced to withdraw. In 424 OE, the Fyren Army refused to fight in Honar as without its agricultural produce the army was beginning to starve. King Jhakta was furious that many nares had formed trade agreements with Honar in order to save their people from starvation and many prominent members of each dynasty were executed. The Fyren Army began a siege of Lydeis via the sea but Rodrothi water magicians were smuggled into Roseby and they froze the sea around Lydeis, many giving their lives in the effort. In 425 OE, King Jhakta began an attack on Rodroth following their involvement in the failure of the campaign to attack Lydeis. Rodroth seceded from the Fyren Nares and the armies of Rodroth and Roseby formed a joint force to repel the Fyren Army from the North. By 426 OE, the Fyren Army was demoralised and under-fed and the withdrawal of Rodroth from the Fyren Nares meant that the army had lost the elite Third Imperial Regiment. Advisors begged King Jhakta to end the war, fearing that Nyera, Hinissa and Cerran would declare independence. The King reluctantly agreed - it suspected a mind magician was used to compel him - and the Empire War was ended though King Jhakta refused to acknowledge the independence of any nares. Following this declaration, the independent nares called themselves provinces. In 427 OE, Cerran, Hinissa and Nyera withdrew from the Fyren Nares after negotiating trade agreements with the independent provinces that would ensure prosperity. Between 428 and 430 OE, King Jhakta redeployed the Fyren Army in the Imperial War, this time attacking Cerran, Hinissa and Nyera. The Fyren Army was nearly destroyed as Briarrod allied with Cerran, Hinissans fought beside Rosebs and Rodrothi, and every Fyren soldier to step foot in Nyera developed a disease colloquially called the Ancient Curse as superstition said it was due to people daring to attack the only province in the Fyren Nares that still followed the religion of the ancients. In 431 OE, Asaryn and Datara seceded from the Fyren Nares and in 432 OE, Sinur followed them. In 433 OE, Kalachi and Ardrad warred over which leader would claim the practically worthless title of King or Queen of the Fyren Nares - King Jhakta or the ambitious Mykala Basilia. By 434 OE, the independent provinces were sick of war. The seventh daughter of Kyran Adalric, Lira, infiltrated Surusini by pretending to be one of King Jhakta's many wives. When Jhakta, pleased with the 'present' of a new wife, took her to his bedchamber, she burnt him alive with magic. The King cursed all women to be stripped of their power to do harm. His curse worked - every woman in the Fyren Nares lost the ability to perform offensive magic however all men found that they could not defend themselves with their magical powers. In 435 OE, Kalachi declared that it was a politically independent province, forcing Ardrad to do the same or be crushed by the combined might of eleven provinces. The leaders of each dynasty met at Aisce, the floating capital of Briarrod. They called the new collective of provinces Faerin and agreed to give one son to be trained as an assassin, forming the Ducia, who would protect the rest of Faerin if there was ever another corrupt power such as Jhakta Celso. Kyran Adalric had no sons so Lira Adalric offered herself as the Roseb member of the Ducia and she told the assembled leaders that magic would return to its previous state following the birth of a seventh child of a seventh daughter of her line. The Adalrics assumed Lira meant their blood and so they always had seven children, even when the reason faded from memory, until Samya Adalric was rendered barren following the birth of her third child. However, Lira Adalric married Ahren Ynyr - her line continued all the way to the seventh daughter of Aislynn Ynyr: Medea Adalric.